Tracking
by waterrain
Summary: Shere Khan says Bagheera is simple/easy to track. The panther is determined to prove the tiger wrong and he will not give up trying to prove to Khan that he is not simple nor easy to track.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jungle Cubs. **

**Tracking**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"You would be easy to track, Bagheera." Shere Khan said causally and he was looking down at the black panther.<p>

"I would not be easy to track, Shere Khan." Bagheera growled in a low voice, his black tail going side to side, and he was looking up at the tiger with determined eyes.

"Well then prove that to me." Shere Khan commented smoothly as he jumped down, looked into the panthers eyes, and then briefly sniffed Bagheera's neck. "I'll give you a head start, Bagheera."

Shere Khan closed his eyes, he listened for two minutes, and decided to track down the panther. He smelled Bagheera's scent and followed his nose. The tiger stopped at a tree and looked up.

"You can't get me, Khan." Bagheera said to him.

"Oh, really now?" Shere Khan asked as he looked up at the panther.

"Yeah. I have never seen you climb a tree." Bagheera replied firmly and he was looking down at the tiger.

"You were easy to track, Bagheera. So I was right and you were wrong." Shere Khan commented smoothly, he smirked at the panther's irritated expression, and watched as Bagheera jumped down from the tree. Shere Khan pounced on him and had the panther with his back on the grass.

"Wrong again, Bagheera. I got you now." Shere Khan whispered into his ear, gently nipped at Bagheera's right ear, and smirked down at the struggling panther beneath him. "Admit it."

"Get off of me, Shere Khan." Bagheera hissed and he tried to use his paws to get the tiger off of him, but failed and Shere Khan firmly pinned the panther's paws down.

"Not until you admit to being wrong." Shere Khan growled in a low and firm voice.

"Fine I was wrong." Bagheera whined, he felt the weight of the tiger fading for Shere Khan was moving off of him, and the panther took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Now was that so hard, Bagheera?" Shere Khan asked smugly and he notices the panther still looks determined.

"Shere Khan, I'm not going to give up." Bagheera replied to him.

"Try as much as you like Bagheera, but I will always find you." Shere Khan commented smoothly and he moved his tail side to side. "Let's make it interesting. What do you want if I can't find you before the sun sets?"

"Well I want you to say Bagheera was right." Bagheera stated firmly and he looked at the tiger's amused expression.

"Well then I would want you to keep your head lowered for an entire day. I know I will find you, Bagheera." Shere Khan said smugly, the panther gave him a look before heading off, and the tiger closed his eyes. He ignored all of the other smells and focused solely on the panther's scent. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes, and began following Bagheera's scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jungle Cubs. **

**Tracking**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Bagheera silently sulked while having his head lowered to Shere Khan. The tiger cub was walking around him and the panther cub laid down on his tummy with his paws covering his eyes.<p>

"Can you stop circling me?"

"No not until you admit that I was right about being able to find you."

"You only said if you won that I have to have my head lowered." Bagheera muttered, but then he felt Shere Khan's paw on his tail. "Fine. You were right, okay."

"Thank you." The tiger cub commented calmly while moving his paw from Bagheera's tail.

"Next time I'll win, Khan."

"Prove it to me tomorrow morning. I'll give you more of a head start, Bagheera."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Jungle Cubs. Have a Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**Tracking**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Bagheera was hiding up in the tree's from Shere Khan. He remained quiet and decided to climb a little higher up. The tiger cub had his eyes closed, nose sniffing the air, and he figured that Bagheera is up in the trees.<p>

'I'll climb down, walk a little bit on the ground, and go into another tree.' Bagheera thought as he started to climb down and it was not long before he was on the ground floor of the jungle. The panther cub walked swiftly for he could smell that Shere Khan is not too far behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
